A legend falls...
by Randalor
Summary: A look into the past of Zero... and the fall of a legend


The fall of a legend...  
  
  
Deep in the heart of Wily's castle, a madman is at work, creating the ultimate machine. He throws a switch and gazes on   
his new masterpeice. "Go, destroy Megaman," the man orders. The machine stands up, his blond hair falling down his back.  
"Who am I?" He ask the man. "You are my finest creation, the peak of perfection... Zero. You were created to destroy Megaman,  
so I order you to do it." Zero turnes and heads for the door, stoping only to pick up his weapon, an experimental sword.   
  
A little later...  
  
Megaman ducked under Bass' shots and returned fire. "Bass, why do you insite on fighting me? Why can't we just be friends?"  
"Why?" Bass asks, "Because if I kill you, then I will be the most powerful robot on earth, that's why." Bass fires again,   
his shots only kicking up dirt where Megaman had stood. Megaman lands behind Bass and fires, knocking Bass to the ground.  
"Bass, just give up. You still can't beat me, so why do you insist on fighting me every day?" Megaman asked, his gun still   
pointed at Bass. "You win Megaman, I'll give up for now, but I'll be back, you can bet on it." As Bass teleportes out, a   
thin red beam strikes the ground in front of Megaman, and Rush emerges. A small hatch opens and a projection of Roll appears.  
"Megaman, come quick, the lab is under attack by... some... thing, and we need your help. It's already fighting Protoman,   
Megaman, HURR..." The screen blacks out. "Let's go Rush, something is deffenitly not right." Megaman and roll teleport out,   
leaving an empty field behind.   
  
  
Back at the lab...  
  
As Megaman emerges from the light, he sees a red robot slash through Protoman's shield, cutting the hand in half. He stabs   
forward, the blade going deep into Protoman's chest, then he pulls up, cleaving the top half of Protoman in two. "You monster!"   
Megaman cries out, charging his blaster. The red robot turns and dashes forward, the sword ready to plunge deep into Megaman.  
As he slashes, Megaman jumps and fires down, hitting the robot. "You must be Megaman," The robot says,   
"The one I was sent to kill..." "Why sent you?" Megaman cries out, fireing again. The red robot slashes out at the bullets,   
which get sliced in half easily, "My master, Dr. Wily. When I kill you, I will be free of him, and I will kill him as well."  
Suddenly, an explosion hits Zero from behind, and Roll puts one foot on his back.   
"No... you killed Protoman, so I will kill you, you evil monster" She looks at Zero, tears streaming from her eyes.   
"Roll, look out," Megaman cries, but it was too late. Before she can do anything, Zero lashed up with his sword, slicing   
through the barrel of the gun and into Roll's arm. He rolled around, and as he did, the blade sliced Roll in half.   
"It's just you and me, Megaman," Zero said, "And it's your move." Megaman charged his blaster and fired, a large sphere of   
energy smashing into Zero, knocking him back. "Is that the best you can do? Let me show you true power," And ah he said this,   
Zero dashed forward and sliced down, cutting Megaman's arm off. "Now... to apply the finishing touch..." Zero reached down and   
lifted Megaman's head, "Don't worry, this won't hurt... much" He swong the sword, theblade slicing down through the shoulder   
and comming out the opposite side. Zero turned and walked down a passage that had opend from one of the explosions. At it's end   
was a capsule with a single letter engraved in the plate above it. X. "Another Megaman? No... this one isn't operational...   
nothing to worry about." Zero turned and teleported back to Wily's castle.  
  
Back at Wily's castly...  
  
"Excelent... I won't be needing you anymore" Wily turned to Zero and threw a switch on a remote. Zero fell to the ground,   
his eyes closed, devoid of all life. "Seal him away for now, so he can be furthure enhanced. Bass, put him on the table." As   
Wily pushed Zero's unconcious form towards the capsule, Zero's eyes opened and he slashed out, his saber still in hand.  
"I am free of you, I don't serve you anymore." As Wily fell, Bass leaped into the air and fired, the shots pelting off of Zero's   
armor and forcing him closer to the capsule. Zero leaped and slashed at Bass, hitting his chest and leaving a deep wound.   
Treble leaped at Zero, almost knocking him into the capsule. Zero slashed at the dog, sending it flying back, a large slash in  
its chest. Bass tacked Zero, knocking Zero into the capsule, he stood and reached up to close the capsule, but Zero stabed out,   
the sword going deep into the chestwound. Bass reeled back, the sword stuck in his chest and as he did so, he managed to sum up   
enough strength to close the capsule against the force of Zero pushing against it. Zero's vision began to black out, but as it   
did, he saw Bass fall to the floor, the sword falling out of the wound, and Bass closing his eyes for the last time. He had  
enough time to remeber the old man that was at the labs, and how he had died when Zero destroyed the maching keeping him alive.  
  
Several decades pass, and Zero is found, and how his first moments awake were spent in confusion and anger, striking out at  
everyone. He is eventually defeated, and reprogrammed as a hunter. His new partner is the inactive machine he saw, but he cannot   
recall it from what little remains of his memories before he was a hunter. He learns friendship, compassion, love, and treachery,  
but cannot help but feel that something is missing, something important that he shold remember. He cannot even remeber why  
he was built, or who built him. 


End file.
